Supernatural Patience
by rooseveltritz
Summary: UPDATED!Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel, Anna, and Castiel are teenagers, all siblings, and with a strict father. But when they decide to ditch an outing to separate and have their own fun, they find quite a few adventures and meet some interesting new friends
1. Paintballs and Rebellion

"You really are a terrible shot, Cas." Anna shouted as she ran past her brother, who was struggling to fire his paintball gun. "Shut up, Anna. You know I've never done this before." Castiel said, turning the gun around to make sure it wasn't clogged. He pointed the gun toward his stomach and checked the top of the gun. "Try firing it again," Gabriel said from a few feet away. Castiel looked at Gabriel, then the gun. "Are you sure that's safe?" "Yeah," Gabriel said with a small smirk. "It's probably clogged, anyway. And even if it _did _fire, they don't hurt!" "Okay," Castiel said, firing the gun. A paintball shot out of the gun and hit Cas square in the stomach. He fell the ground with a shout, his gun sliding across the oily floor of the paintball range. Anna and Gabriel burst out laughing as Cas groaned in pain. "Dammit, Gabe!" He said, coughing. Anna walked over to her younger brother. "Really, Cas? You believed _Gabe_? C'mon, you know he's always pulling tricks on us." she said, holding out a gloved hand for Castiel. Castiel grabbed her hand and Anna pulled him up. At that moment, the buzzer sounded and the lights in the arena came on. The opposing team started cheering. They won. Castiel rolled his eyes. "Sorry, Anna. That was probably because of my lack of skill." Anna snickered. "Whatever. We do this for fun."

"Nice job, Cassy." Lucifer grunted, pushing past his youngest brother. "Hey, chill out, Lucy!" Gabriel chuckled as he followed Lucifer. Lucifer turned and grabbed Gabriel by his collar. "What have I told you about calling me that?" he snarled. Gabriel smirked. "I don't know. Why don't you tell me again?" "I told you to _never_ call me that. You obviously missed that memo, right?" Lucifer let go of Gabe's collar and looked past him at Michael. "C'mon, Mike." Lucifer turned and started heading out of the arena. Michael looked at the rest of his brothers and his sister, and back at Lucifer. "Hey, wait for us! Dad told us to all stick together!" he shouted. "I think it'd be fine if we split up for a little bit..." Castiel told his brother. Michael looked down at him. "Uh, not you. You're only fifteen." he said.

Castiel sighed and looked at Anna. "Um, Mike? I think Cas would be just fine with me and Gabe." Anna said with a small smile. Michael bit his lip. "But Dad said-" "Who _cares_ what Dad said!" Cas snapped. "We'll just meet up in front of the statue on the street when he comes to pick us up. What time is he supposed to pick us up, anyway?" "Eleven." Gabriel told Castiel. "Okay. So at ten to eleven, we can just meet up somewhere. That gives us..." Castiel checked the time on the digital clock on the wall. "...almost four hours to do whatever we want. Right? That's four hours, right? Who's in?"

"I am!" shouted Lucifer from the doorway. "So'm I." Anna chimed in, with a half smile. "Me too!" Gabriel said. Everyone turned to look at Michael. "What about you, goody two shoes?" Gabriel asked softly. Michael sighed. "Alright, fine. But make sure you're all at the statue at ten fifty _sharp_, got it?" "Yes!" all of the siblings said in unison before parting ways.

The Angelico family always was a close bunch, though they were all completely different people. Michael was nineteen, twenty in a few months, and the oldest. Gabriel always teased Michael by calling him a "daddy's boy." Michael truly was a daddy's boy though. He always sucked up to their father and never wanted to disobey him. He and Lucifer were the closest out of the siblings, but their morals constantly clashed. There was Lucifer, the second oldest. He was nineteen as well, but he just turned it. He was hotheaded and rebellious. Lucifer felt he was old enough to be on his own, though he still lived at home. The next oldest was Gabriel, who had just turned eighteen. He was the prankster of the house, trickster if you will. He had the best sense of humor out of the Angelico kids and he loved pranking his family. Next came seventeen year old Anna. She was the smartest out of all of the siblings. She was at the top of her class at Lawrence High School, and almost all of her classes were Advanced Placement classes. Her brothers thought of her as a know it all, and Michael was especially annoyed by her smart-alecky tendencies. Recently Anna and Michael had been arguing because Anna was going against their father's requests more and more frequently. Despite constantly going along with Lucifer, Lucifer couldn't stand Anna. Finally, Castiel was the youngest. He was fifteen, almost sixteen, and he was also very intelligent. He was very close with Anna, and she often helped him study. He was the most shy out of the siblings, but he was also very loyal to his friends and family. Like Lucifer, he was a bit rebellious when it came to his father's orders. Since he was the youngest, he always felt like he was stepped on at home, and he thought he could be independent and liked to get things done the way he wanted them done.

"So, what do you want to do?" Anna asked as she, Gabriel, and Castiel walked down the street. It was just past five o'clock, and it was winter. The night had already begun and a sharp chill ripped through the air. "Do we have money?" Cas asked his sister. "I have... thirty bucks." Gabriel said, checking his wallet. Anna pulled a crumpled twenty out of her jeans pocket and a few singles. "I have twenty seven." she told her brothers. Cas checked the pockets of his oversized trenchcoat, passed down by Lucifer. He pulled out two twenties and a ten. "I have fifty." He looked at his siblings. "Do you _ever_ spend your money, bro?" Gabriel asked. Castiel looked at the bills in his hand. He turned his head back to Gabriel. "No." Gabriel snorted and shoved his wallet back in his pocket. "So, we have..." He started counting on his fingers. "Ninety bucks altogether?" Anna raised her eyebrows and laughed dryly. "_Ninety_? Where'd you learn to count, Gabe?" she snickered. "It's one hundred and seven." Castiel corrected Gabriel. "Well _excuse_ me for not being the nerds of the house. Sheesh." Gabriel said, his cheeks reddening slightly. It may have been from embarrassment or the cold.

"So what are we going to do?" Castiel asked again. "Let's just walk around and see what's around that we can do." Anna suggested. They were suddenly distracted by the sound of two people arguing.

"I'm telling you, Dean. We're never going to get away with it!"

"Oh, stop being such a wuss, Sammy. Everything will be _just fine_."

"I'm not being a wuss. I'm thinking logically."

Anna, Castiel, and Gabriel watched as two guys around their age walked into a deli across the street. They couldn't quite see what was happening inside, but they got a fairly good idea when the shopkeeper threw them out less than a minute later. They heard one of them say to the other, "I _told _you so." They then listened as his companion told him to shut up. "We could walk around aimlessly in the cold... or we could have a little fun." Gabriel chuckled and headed toward the two boys. "Don't you dare prank them!" Anna snapped at her brother. Gabriel ignored her and continued walked across the street. "C'mon, Cas." Anna said, following him. Castiel followed Anna.

"Damn, I thought this fake would work." One of the boys said to the other. "Dad told you it was cheap. I don't even know why you'd show him that." The other one said. "Listen, Sammy. I told you already. Dad's cool with this stuff and I just thought he said that because he didn't want us using it to buy beers." "You didn't even _tell_ him that you were going to use it for beer." "Well, maybe he guessed!"

"Hello, gentlemen." Gabriel suddenly interrupted their conversation. He smiled and nodded at the two guys. They just stared. "Who're you?" The shorter one asked. "His name is Gabriel." Anna interrupted, shoving past her brother. "He's my brother and he's a bit of a jerk." The shorter one suddenly raised his eyebrows at Anna. "Well, then. Who are _you_?" He grinned widely at Anna and drew his shoulders back, showing off his chest muscles under his navy blue shirt and open leather jacket. Anna just stared at him. "I'm Anna." she said, crinkling her brows. "This is Castiel." she added, gesturing to Cas. "Well, I'm Dean and this is my younger brother Sammy." the shorter one introduced himself and the other boy. "If you're younger, how come you're taller?" Gabriel asked Sam. Sam snickered. "Ha! Well, I don't know. I guess I'm just lucky." He smirked at Dean. "Ha ha, very funny. Just remember that good things come in small packages." Dean scowled at Sam and glanced at Castiel. "Why're you so quiet?" he asked. "Oh! Uh. I d-don't know." Castiel stammered. "He gets quiet around strangers. Isn't that cute?" said Gabriel. Dean chuckled. "Yeah, it's adorable." He winked at Castiel. Cas turned red and looked away, pretending to be mesmerized by the tattered stickers covering the door of the deli.

"So what are you three doing tonight?" Dean asked Anna. "We actually don't know. We were trying to figure that out when Gabe decided to go make some new friends." Anna said, shooting a look Gabriel's way. "I love new friends." Dean said, smiling broadly. "So I think all of us will get along great!"


	2. Brothers and Rivals

"I don't understand why you always have to go against what Dad tell us to do." Michael complained to Lucifer. Lucifer rolled his eyes. "Listen, Michael. You're going to be twenty in July. It's about time you break free from Dad's _orders_. You're a grown man. I'm practicallya grown man. We can think for ourselves. Unless of course, you want to live under Daddy's umbrella the rest of your life." he told his younger brother. Michael was a bit taken aback. "I don't live under his umbrella. I'm just a good son." "A good son would know that his father can't protect him forever." Lucifer snapped at Michael. Michael had a perfectly good retort ready, but he was distracted when he saw a group of teenagers behind Lucifer. "Check it out," he said, pointing his chin in their direction. "It's the Demonettis." Lucifer turned and smirked at the group.

The Demonettis were pretty much a rival family of the Angelicos. Their family history went way back in generations. Their ancestors hated each other, and the current generations still did. "Let's go say hi," Lucifer said. "Lucifer, no!" Michael protested. He ended up following his brother, as he always did. "Hey, guys." Lucifer said. "Well, well, well. Look who it is." said a short brunette with a smirk similar to Lucifer's. "Mikey and Lucy, out for a nighttime stroll." Lucifer's upper lip twitched and he glared at her. "And it's Meg, out for a nighttime bitchfest." he said with a sarcastic smile. Meg let out a short laugh. "I always did love your humor, Lucifer." she said. "The feeling's mutual," Lucifer said, turning his focus from Meg to her younger sister. "Ruby," Lucifer nodded. Ruby sneered at him. "Where's your great big family?" she asked. "We're not with them." Michael answered. "Oh! Michael, I almost forgot you were there," Meg chimed in. "Still sucking up to your precious Daddy? Tell me, does he still tuck you in at night?" Meg's siblings chuckled and Michael sucked in a deep breath. "Don't talk about my Dad." he hissed. Lucifer turned and shot Michael a look. "Chill, Mike. They didn't say anything _bad_." he said quietly. "Oh, do you want us to?" The oldest Demonetti had spoken. Lucifer and Michael looked up at Lilith, who was carefully perched on a fire escape. She smiled sweetly down at the two brothers. "We got plenty to say." she added. Lucifer glanced sideways at Michael. "No... that's okay." he said. The last thing Lucifer wanted was Michael to start yelling at the Demonettis. He thought the whole family was disgusting, but something that Lucifer would never tell the rest of his family was that he actually wanted to be friends with the "rival" family. In fact, he had actually been in love with Lilith since the two were very young. They used to sneak out of their houses to play together and Lucifer admired Lilith's determined, headstrong nature.

"Listen here, Loo-see-furr." Lilith said slowly. "We have a proposition for you two _big_, _strong_ men." "I'm listening..." Lucifer said, intrigued. Michael's head shot toward his younger brother. "'Scuse me?" he whispered. Lucifer shushed him. "What is it, Lilith?" Lilith smirked at him and twisted a blonde lock of hair around her finger. "Basically my siblings and I want some weed. But there's no way for us to get it." Her face morphed into one of mock concern. "Whatever are we going to do?" Lucifer's shoulders drooped. "That's it? _Seriously_?" he snapped. "We're not going to find a way to get you bitches _pot_." Michael hissed. "I was expecting something a little more exciting, you know?" Lucifer told Michael. Lilith rolled her eyes. "If you ever decide to man up, we're here." She said with an edge to her voice


	3. Teamwork

"This place looks good." Anna said. The group surveyed the small deli with flickering neon lights in the window that advertised beer companies. The whole group turned to Dean. "Well get to it, then." Sam said, inhaling and cramming his hands into his jacket pockets. Dean pulled his fake out of his pocket. "See you all in a few," he said with a smirk. He went into the deli. Castiel peeked through the window and caught a glimpse of the clock on the wall of the deli. Forty five minutes had passed since the siblings split up at the paintball range. He really didn't want it to be eleven yet. He hated when the whole family was together with their father. Their dad was so controlling sometimes. Anna, Gabriel, and especially Michael had no problem doing what their dad made them do. Cas and Lucifer, on the other hand just wanted to be independent.

"So where are you guys from?" Sam asked, breaking the awkward silence that shrouded the group. "Up by seventh street. On the north side." Anna told him. "We just live with our dad. And we have two more brothers, Michael and Lucifer." Sam looked a bit taken aback. "Lucifer? That's an... interesting name." Gabriel smirked. "We usually call him Lucy," he said, holding back laughter. Anna snorted and half-ignored Gabriel's joke. "Dad is old fashioned." she told Sam. "He's also _huge_ on family values," Cas said quietly. Anna rolled her eyes. "Cas, we've been over this before. He just wants the best for us because he loves us." "He loves us, but life at home is horrible." Castiel argued. "Not really..." Anna said. "Okay, I have to agree with Cassy-boy on that one." Gabriel jumped in. "How is it bad for _you_?" Anna snapped. "I share a room with Michael and Lucifer. All they're ever doing is fighting. That's not exactly a nice thing to listen to every day! And you're not exactly sticking to your _golden girl_ role lately, either." Gabriel said. At that moment, the door of the deli flung open and Dean emerged, carrying three large brown paper bags. "Success!" he said with a grin.

Lucifer, Michael, Lilith, Meg, and Ruby walked down the dark street. They were on the South side, which just so happened to be one of , if not _the_ sketchiest neighborhood in their city. Lilith and her sisters had given up on their drug search, and now the group were just walking around for no apparent reason. Suddenly something fell out of the sky and landed on Ruby's head. "Ow!" she said, rubbing her head and looking up. "Check it out," Meg said, bending over slowly to pick up the envelope that was on the floor. "An _envelope_ hurt you?" Michael scoffed. Ruby glared at him. "There's a rock taped to it," Meg noted, turning the envelope over. Lilith snatched it out of Meg's hands. "Give it to me." Lucifer then snatched it right out of Lilith's hands. "Hey!" Lilith snapped. Without any further ado, Lucifer tore the envelope open and unfolded the paper that was inside. Everyone, minus Michael, gathered around to see what it said.

"It's a list of directions," he told the group. "To where?" Ruby asked. Lucifer sighed heavily and turned slowly towards the girl. "If I _knew_, I think I'd have said that already." "Well, damn, Lucifer. No need to get so bitchy." Ruby snapped. "Yeah, whatever, sweet pea." Lucifer said quickly, drawing his attention back to the list. Michael still hovered outside of the circle, glancing at his watch twice. "Lucifer, we don't really have time for a treasure hunt." he reprimanded his younger brother. Meg burst out laughing. "Like you two boneheads have anything better to do tonight," she scoffed. Lucifer looked up at Michael without moving his head. "She has a point, you know." he said softly. Michael shook his head and made his way over to get a glance at the paper.

"It looks like whatever this is leading to... is in this neighborhood." Lilith observed. "How do you know?" Ruby asked her. "It only has walking directions. The basics. Left, right, turn down this street and that street. No buses. No cabs." She looked around the group. "Making it pretty simple for us to find it." Ruby and Meg snickered. "What do you think it is?" Michael asked. Lilith plucked the paper out of Lucifer's hand and tucked it into her pocket. "I don't know... money, maybe? Who cares? It's obviously valuable if someone put it into an envelope, attached a rock to it, and threw the envelope onto someone's head." she said. Ruby rolled her eyes. "If it's so _valuable_, Lilith, why would they write down _simple _directions?" she asked. "I mean, obviously it wasn't meant to be thrown onto my head. So whoever threw it wasn't reliable. Which means... whoever gave _them_ the directions to begin with... well, they probably made them vague on purpose... because whoever was _meant_ to have the directions would be smart enough to look around the _vagueness _of the directions, making it easier for _them_ to find what they were looking for." Ruby took a breath only to discover Lucifer, Michael, Meg, and Lilith staring at her in confusion. "Ruby...?" Meg began.

"Yeah?"  
"Shut up."

"Well, I'm going to assume that we might need some help," Lilith said, waving away Ruby's babbling and allowing a wide grin to slowly spread across her pale face. She whipped out her cell phone and tossed her blonde ringlets behind her shoulders. "I'm going to make a call." she announced to no one in particular. "To whom?" Lucifer asked, crossing his arms and leaning against one of the red brick buildings surrounding them. Lilith dialed the phone and put it to her ear, still grinning. "Crowley."


	4. Drunken Firsts and Sloppy Kisses

"Okay, I get the first beer," Dean told the group, pulling a bottle out of the bag and passing it to Sam. "Here ya go, Sammy," Cas watched as the bag made it's way around the circle and looked at Anna. "I have never... drank before," he told her. Anna looked at him. "It's okay," she said as she pulled her own bottle out of the bag. "Just try it!" Cas took the bag and pulled out a brown bottle. He was sitting next to Dean, and he gave it back to him. "Just put it on the ground, Cas." Dean told him.

Castiel opened the bottle and sniffed it. Sam noticed. "Hey, have you ever drank before?" he suddenly asked. Cas looked at him, his blue eyes wide. "Uh-" he began, but was cut off by Gabriel. "Nope, we're popping his alcohol cherry," he chirped. Dean laughed. "Ah, then cheers, man!" he said, before taking a swig of his beer. Cas looked around the group and took a small sip of his beer. The circle grew silent as everyone watched to see what Castiel's reaction to the beer would be. Cas swallowed and squinted. "It's bitter... but... I like it. " he said. The group erupted into applause and bottles were clinked together.

Cas took another, bigger sip and turned to Anna again. "You're not going to tell Dad, are you?" he asked. Anna raised an eyebrow. "Why would I tell him that you drank?" she asked. Castiel shrugged. "You tell him everything. And you never lie to him." Anna sighed. "I doubt he'd ask if you drank tonight or not. And I'm sure it won't matter if I don't mention it..."

Thirty minutes and five beers later, Castiel, Anna, Gabriel, Sam, and Dean had started a game of truth or dare. The group laughed and Cas began his sixth beer as Gabriel told the story of his first full sexual encounter. "So wait, you _asked her_ what she would do if you ended up being her cousin?" Sam asked. Gabriel shrugged. "I thought it'd be funny!" "Did she think you actually were related?" Anna asked, oblivious to the fact that her older brother had just told a story about him having sex for the first time. Gabriel shrugged once more and took a sip from his almost empty bottle. "I don't know. She left pretty quickly after that." The group laughed again and Dean raised his beer. "A toast to Gabriel for a _beautiful _anecdote from his past." he announced before taking a sip.

"You know, _you _haven't gone yet, Dean..." Sam suddenly remarked. Dean looked at him. "What're you talkin' about? I went!" he protested. "Nope, you were _going_ to go, but then you said you had to answer your phone." Anna said. "_Shit_," Dean muttered under his breath. "Alright fine. Uh, dare." he said at full volume. Cas took a huge gulp of his beer. He had a feeling that Dean wouldn't pick truth. He seemed like the type who'd have secrets. But he was interested to see what he'd do for a dare. Sam, Anna, and Gabriel looked at each other. "Who's going to pick the dare?" Anna asked. "It has to be something good," Sam added, brushing his hair out of his face. A wide grin suddenly spread across Gabriel's face. "I got one," he said slowly. "_Oh, god._" Anna said quietly, stifling a laugh. "Alright, lay it on me," Dean said with a smirk and a sip of beer. Gabriel nodded at Cas. "Make out with him." he said. Dean choked on his beer and Castiel's eyes widened. "Gabe..." he said with a warning tone. Anna and Sam were doubled over with laughter and Gabe chuckled. "What?" he said with another laugh. "Sammy here said it had to be good!" "Don't worry," Sam choked through his laughter. "That one is _perfect_." "Uh _no_, Sam! It's _not_!" Dean shouted at his brother. Cas looked around in a panic. "I am not okay with that." he said to no one in particular. Everyone seemed to ignore him. Anna pointed to the two with her bottle. "Alright, let's see the _fireworks_." she said. Dean looked at her. "Listen here, sweetheart. There will be no 'fireworks.' Okay? If anything, that's _illegal_. How old are you, kid, anyway?" he said. "Fifteen," Cas mumbled. "Okay. Not illegal. But still!" Dean looked around the group. Everyone was waiting and watching. "C'mon!" Dean tried protesting once again. Gabriel leaned forward. "Listen here, buddy. You can't wiggle your way out of this one. We've all gone, now you have to. And I think we all want to see this, right?" he said, looking at Anna and Sam. The two nodded and Gabriel turned to Dean with a smirk. "Go on then. But try not to make it too hot, stud." he winked at Dean and leaned back once more. "Shit," Dean mumbled before turning to Castiel. "Let's get this over with then." he told the kid. Cas looked up at Dean, shaking slightly from the knowledge that his first kiss was about to be with a guy that he and his brother and sister had just randomly met that evening. And he was pretty drunk right now. What a memory.  
"Get on with it!" Sam shouted. Dean turned to his own brother. "Alright, geez!" he shouted back before turning back and grabbing Castiel's face. Cas squirmed a bit at the sudden movement and as Dean's tongue worked it's way into his mouth. Cas opened his eyes and they darted around. This was awkward and... wet. He tried to mimic Dean's tongue but he felt like _Dean_ was doing a much better job at kissing _him_ than _he_ was at kissing _Dean_. He suddenly became aware of the fact that his hands were up in the air as if he were surrendering. He didn't know where to put them so he awkwardly placed them on Dean's shoulders. He felt he should have been touching him, since Dean's hands were still on his jaw.

Dean finally broke free of Cas's mouth and looked him in the eye. "Freakin' amateur." he muttered before turning and wiping his mouth. "Well I didn't know how to react due to the fact that you were devouring my tonsils," Cas suddenly fired back. Dean looked at him in surprise. Cas glanced at Gabriel and Anna, who both were gaping at their little brother, their mouths hanging open. Sam was just looking all around the circle. Dean suddenly broke into laughter and slapped Castiel on the back. "I like him!" he announced to the group, who began to laugh with him. Gabriel applauded. "Nice, Cas! I see you finally grew a pair." he said. Cas smiled to himself before taking another sip of his beer. He would never admit this to anyone, but he liked it. It wasn't bad for a first kiss. Sure, it was awkward and slimy and tasted like Corona, but at least it was with someone who knew what he was doing.


End file.
